Eternal Glory
by LesbianLoser
Summary: It's 15 years after the war. Santana is a student at Hogwarts. Brittany goes to Beauxbatons. Blaine attends Durmstrang Academy. When they all get chosen to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, what will become of them and their friends and who will have eternal glory? Brittana, Faberry, and Klaine pairings. Rated T for possible language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter or any people/ places related to them.**

"Anything from the trolley!? Anything from the trolley, dears?" Santana politely declined, she could never eat on the train. The English countryside whizzed by, as beautiful and pristine as it had been for six years. Santana had always loved the train ride to Hogwarts. It was where she made her first wizarding friend, Quinn Fabray, who was currently sitting across from her in the compartment. They had made a connection instantly and became the best of friends after they were both sorted into Slytherin. She'd heard about how before the war, anyone who was in Slytherin were bound to be evil. That was 15 years ago. After the war, however, things changed. Slytherins began to be true to themselves instead of following in their parent's footsteps and it turned out that many Slytherins were very… sociable, however, they'd never do something if they didn't gain from it. After all, they were cunning. It was also on the train where she read her first copy of _The Daily Prophet_. She was mesmerized by the moving pictures; she was a half blood. The magic came from her mom's side, but they hid Santana's true nature from her until she got her letter. Now she was used to it and was reading the most recent article entitled _Triwizard Tournament Returns._

 _Triwizard Tournament Returns!_

 _Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has confirmed that the infamous Triwizard Tournament will be brought back this year. It has been 19 years since the Ministry last held the deadly competition between three schools which took the life of 17 year old Hogwarts student, Cedric Diggory. After much debate within the Ministry on whether or not it would be safe to reopen the tournament to students, it has been decided this year that students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institute will be able to compete in the Triwizard Tournament once more. The Minister reports that the rules and regulations of the tournament will remain the same as the original and that this year, the tournament will be no less dangerous than the previous. He says while the Ministry mourns the students that we have lost to the tournament in previous years, it is time to turn a new leaf. Like the great phoenix, can the Triwizard Tournament rise from the ashes, newer and better? We say yes!_

Santana looks up from the paper, "Quinn, did you see this? It says they're bringing back the Triwizard Tournament!" Santana had only heard stories from other students about the Triwizard Tournament and the tasks that could await you if you were chosen. "Yeah, I've heard about it," the blonde said, looking at the paper, "But don't you even think about it. Putting your name in that goblet is practically suicide. I heard that the last time the tournament was held there was dragons and mermaids and a huge hedge maze that killed a kid. If you put your name in that goblet, I'll kill you before you even get to know who's competing." Santana looked down at the paper. Quinn's right, she'd never last a minute in the Tournament. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Quinn slapped her arm, "Ow, what was that for?" Quinn nodded to something outside the door. Santana turned her head to see a girl about their age looking at her. "She's cute. You should go talk to her," Quinn said softly. Santana simply shook her head no and lied down on the seat to close her eyes.

Ever since she was little, Santana knew there was something different about her. And, no, this has nothing to do with her not knowing she was a witch. She could've never known that. The other girls at elementary dreamed about finding their Prince Charming and getting married then ridding off into the sunset to have a nice, normal family. Santana had never wanted a Prince Charming. Heck, she had never wanted to even kiss a boy, much less get married and have a family. Her parents didn't think much of it early on. To them, she was just still in the "boys have cooties" phase. When she turned 10, however, they started to get worried. Most girls have at least some interest in boys by then. It wasn't until Santana came back from her second year at Hogwarts that she finally realized why she was different. She would catch herself looking at some of the other girls in her house while they were changing. When she got back home, she told her parents about this thing she discovered about herself (minus the watching girls change part). They didn't take it well. They told her it was a phase or an illness and could be cured with therapy and doing more at Church. Five years later and she still feels the way she did then. Her parents could never change her, but they did make her feel ashamed of it. She feels that if she ever did more than kiss a girl once, her parents would hate her more than they do now. Life is hard for a lesbian witch, but she's made do for six years and one more won't kill her. That tournament did seem interesting, though…

Brittany was in the dining hall of Beauxbatons Academy of magic, eating breakfast with her friend Rachel like she always did at 8:00 in the morning. And at 8:15 the mail came, like it always did. Most of the students a Beauxbatons had mail owls, but Brittany preferred the soft warmth of her mail cat. When he came trotting over to her, she picked up Lord Tubbington, set him next to her, and began feeding him sausage while she read the headline of _The Daily Prophet._

 _Triwizard Tournament Returns!_

As Brittany continued to read the article, her heart swelled with anticipation. She looked up to face Rachel, who was reading a letter from her dads that her owl, Nyada, brought her. "Rachel," she said in her heavy French accent, "Look! Ze Triwizard Tournament will be returning to Beauxbatons! Is it not wonderful? 'Ogwarts and Durmstrang students will be coming 'ere and we will get to meet zem! Oh! I've always wanted to meet a student from 'Ogwarts! I 'eard they are very nice, no?" Rachel looked up from her letter and inspected the paper. The front page had a moving picture on it of a man hiding his face from the blinding flashes of cameras. "Yes, I've heard about zat," she said in her not-as-heavy-as-Brittany's accent, "Are you thinking about entering?" "I don't know," Brittany said as her face dropped, "I do not zink I am smart enough." Rachel frowned. Brittany was always putting herself down for not being so smart. The truth is, there are many students a Beauxbatons who are doing worse than Brittany. She just needed to apply herself. "It may be for the best that you do not enter. It can be very dangerous," Rachel said. "I suppose you are right," the blonde said, stroking Lord Tubbington slowly. She suddenly brightened up and leaned close to Rachel, "Do you zink zere will be any cute 'Ogwarts girls," she asked softly. Brittany and Rachel were both openly bisexual and while they were each other's type, tall and blonde for Rachel and dark and a shorter, passionate brunette for Brittany, they weren't attracted to each other. They were, however, both single at the moment and were in the market for a girlfriend or boyfriend, though Brittany had a preference for girls. She needed a cuddle buddy and Rachel needed someone who would let her be kind of clingy. Both of the girls' parents were perfectly fine with having a bisexual daughter. Rachel's dads were gay, so of course they accepted her and Brittany's parents weren't religious and were very liberal, so they saw no problem in it, either. Rachel smiled and the two girls began to talk and gossip animatedly. While thinking about girls, Brittany couldn't help but let her mind wander to the tournament. It did seem interesting…

 **A/N: Hello guys, girls, and everyone in between! I hope you liked the first chapter of Eternal Glory. I am hoping to make this a longer and more successful series than my others *apologetically looks down*. So, a little note on what to expect from this fic. Brittana is the main ship, though Faberry is a secondary ship and I may even introduce Kurt and Blaine for a healthy dose of Klaine next chapter. I am not very good at writing action scenes (I'm more of a fluff writer) so sorry if I skim through the actual Tournament a bit. I'm also sorry if I butcher Brittany and Rachel's (and maybe Kurt's?) accents. I'm trying to write that off of two pages in Goblet of Fire. And yes, Rachel's owl is named Nyada and yes, Lord Tubbs is a mail cat because this is fanfiction and I can! Please follow and favorite if you think it worthy. I can't promise regular updates because school is starting back up soon but I'll try my best. Your reviews keep me motivated to write so it would help a lot if you did that. Ok, I'm not going to bother you anymore. Bye! ~Stay Classy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter, or any people or places related to them.**

Blaine ate breakfast alone in silence, as he did every day. He was not exactly the most popular student at Durmstrang. At an all-boys school that prided itself on the honor and glory of its students, being gay was frowned upon. _Very_ frowned upon. So much so that he barely had any friends and most of the instructors seemed to think he was invisible. The whole room went silent and the boys stood with their shoulders back as Rector Krum walked down the aisle and to the front of the room. When he got to the front, he signaled for the students to sit. They did so in unison and the Rector spoke in his loud, gruff voice, "Many of you know of the Triwizard Tournament, and many of you know of the glory and fame that comes with winning it. This time honored tradition will be brought back this year and is to be hosted by Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." The men visibly straightened and leaned in closer, but remained silent. "I expect all of you to enter the Tournament," the Rector continued, "And I expect the one of you that is chosen to compete with honor, for you will represent Durmstrang Institute on your own. Good luck and continue with your day."

The students all slouched a bit and began discussing the Tournament animatedly. Blaine was ecstatic. If the Goblet of Fire chose him to compete for Durmstrang and he won, he could gain the respect he deserved. Of course, the Goblet did choose entries that were deserving of glory and that definitely wasn't Blaine. He put it out of his mind for now, and went back to tracing the grain of the wood table with his finger and listening to the conversations of the other boys. There was still a chance for him, though.

 **A/N: Hey guys, girls, and everyone in between. I know this chapter is really short, I'm sorry. I also know it's really late, I'm sorry. School has been total crap this month, so please cut me some slack. I wanted to make this Blaine scene separate because I wanted to start fresh next chapter and all following chapters with a strict Santana, Brittany, Blaine order in every chapter and I'm too lazy to delete last chapter to tack this on the end so ya. I'm rambling. Bye! ~Stay Classy~**


End file.
